The Heart of Camelot
by jaqtkd
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets, mostly from the Drabble Challenges from 'The Heart of Camelot' fansite. Originally called 'Lady of the Lake'
1. Lady of the Lake

_**Rating** K+  
_

_**Word Count:** 300_

_**Challenge Given:** 150 word drabble to celebrate 150 followers on Tumblr.  
_

~o~0~o~_  
_

**Lady of the Lake**

He smiled with joy and pain as the sword pierced the surface of the rain pitted lake. Her arm appeared, then her dark head and she slowly spun and rose until she was facing him. Her smile was radiant, all traces of fear and pain gone and the sun suddenly shone; the rain a distant memory.

"Merlin," she whispered.

"Freya ... my lady, my love," he gasped, brokenly.

She held her arms out to him and he stood, wobbling in the unstable coracle before casting a spell and stepping onto the water himself. Eyes still glowing, he walked forwards, taking her hands in his.

"Don't cry," she begged and, leaning forwards, kissed the tears from his cheeks.

He blinked, looking from their hands to her face in disbelief. "You're real?"

She shook her head with a sad smile and placed a cool hand on his heart. "Be happy, Merlin. Be magnificent."

~o~0~o~


	2. An Interesting use for a Scarf

_**Rating** K+  
_

_**Word Count:** 150_

_**Info:** Set after **the** reveal  
_

_**Challenge Given:** "An Interesting Use for a Scarf._

~o~0~o~_  
_

**An Interesting Use for a Scarf.**

Merlin stood in the middle of the clearing, looking dispassionately at all the knights lying on their backs around him.

"Ow, did you have to be so rough?" Gwaine complained.

"What? You were the one who wanted to know how to beat a sorcerer."

Merlin glanced at Arthur and Gwen, seated on a blanket nearby and watching with interest.

"But, if we caught one unawares? Made sure he couldn't cast a spell?" Elyan suggested.

"Try," Merlin replied, with a shrug. "Come and hold me captive."

They approached him nervously but Merlin didn't resist. He let Percival hold both thin wrists behind his back in one large hand, whilst Leon held his shoulders and Elyan rearranged his neckerchief and used it as a gag. Arthur laughed loudly at the use of his scarf in this embarrassing fashion and Merlin glared as he felt something cold and sharp against his neck and realised Percival's free hand was now holding a knife to his throat.

"So, sorcerer," said Gwaine, just out of sight and obviously enjoying playing his part. "We're all behind you and you're incapacitated. Now what?"

Merlin looked over towards Arthur and grinned through his gag, before allowing his eyes to fall on the knights' abandoned swords. Following his gaze, Arthur suddenly yelped and quickly moved towards Gwen, holding her close.

"What ..?" she spluttered, confused. "Arthur ..?"

Five swords rose majestically from the ground and hurtled towards the King and Queen, before halting a palm length from their faces. Merlin moved his head slightly in order to see Gwaine and raised an eyebrow. The knight's expression turned from shock to amusement and he moved towards the warlock, lowering his gag.

"What are your terms ... sorcerer?" he asked.

"Obvious, I would have thought. Drop your knife and release me or your king dies."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N** Yes, slightly familiar to some of you, I know. I have 'cheated' on a couple of these but wanted to share them as a consoluation present for pausing 'Born of the Dragon'_


	3. The Chains That Bind Us

_**Rating** K+  
_

_**Word Count:** 300_

_**Challenge Given:** The Chains That Bind Us: This theme can be taken literally, such as a character who finds himself imprisoned... or you can go the metaphorical route and write about a character who feels restricted by circumstance.  
_

~o~0~o~_  
_

**The Chains that Bind us.**

The only thing left was fear.

She had a vague awareness of the cold and rain, and some pain around her wrists where the manacles rubbed but, other than that, it was just the fear.

The idea of execution was beginning to seem like a blessing: A release from this torment - this curse. Perhaps it was for the best, perhaps it would be easier. She had killed too many and too often.

A sudden movement outside the cage startled her and the beast within reacted - going for the attack - forcing her to lunge forwards. The two men jumped and the younger one stared at her - his face full of emotions that she was unable to interpret. For the first time in ages she felt something other than fear as she locked eyes with the boy. Felt emotions deep inside that she'd forgotten had ever existed.

Then he was gone, swallowed up by the dark, wet night.

Now she had something else to think about. His eyes, his gaze, the look on his face. If she could hold onto that, then perhaps her last night in this world would not be so terrifying after all.

xoxOxox

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

She thought it must be a dream when his face reappeared and he whispered words of magic, his eyes glowing bright gold, illuminating the darkness. She could not help but feel fearful as he jumped inside the cage and moved quickly towards her, but there was something comforting about the way he looked at her and she found herself staring back, totally mesmerised as he leant forwards, gently took her hands in his and cast more words of magic.

The chains that had bound her, quickly fell away.

"I'm Merlin, by the way."

"I'm Freya," she replied.

"Freya."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Sorry I missed the last section off before._


	4. The Young Pendragon

_**Rating** K  
_

_**Word Count:** 200_

_**Challenge Given:** Choose any character on the show and write about the very first time they ever met/encountered Arthur Pendragon.  
_

~o~0~o~_  
_

**The Young Pendragon**

"Hello, Morgana. I am very pleased to meet you," the boy said, holding out a hand.

She glared at him, not believing his words to be sincere until a cough from King Uther brought her to her senses.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Prince Arthur," she replied, forcing herself to smile. The boy took one look at her expression and quite obviously paled, glancing nervously at his father. Uther's lips twitched and he raised his eyebrows at her, as if expecting something more.

I hear you have some talent with the sword," she continued, guessing that her negative feelings about being forced to come to Camelot were showing and remembering her father's instructions about etiquette.

"Yes," the boy announced proudly. "Apparently I have a great deal of talent."

"Do you now?" she replied with a laugh. "Perhaps you would like to spar with me sometime?"

Arthur glared at her. "I don't fight girls," he said. "They're hopeless at it."

Morgana lunged forward and punched the annoying child as hard as she could. "Really?" she said sweetly as Arthur put his hand to his bleeding lip and looked up at her in shock. "Are you quite sure about that?"

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N.** My apologies, I've just realised I've missed a bit off the end of the chapter 3 drabble. I've now corrected that error._


	5. Resurrection

_**Rating** K+  
_

_**Word Count:** 100_

_**Challenge Given:** Choose any character who has lost their life on the show and bring them back from the dead.  
_

~o~0~o~_  
_

**Resurrection**

Morgana had debated using this resurrection spell for a while now. Not to create a shade, as she had with Lancelot, but to briefly interact with the actual person she'd once known.

And here she was, the one woman Morgana had truly loved above all others.

"Morgana? Why ...?"

"Forgive me but ... I have to know."

"I understand. I will help you, of course. Didn't I always?"

"I have to know why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you lie with Uther? Did he force you?"

"No, he didn't. I loved him."

"No, Mother. Please ... it can't be true."

"Morgana ... my beautiful child ..."

"No ..."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** I decided to use the word 'lie' rather than 'sleep' because it seemed more appropriate for the era._


	6. What Might Have Been

_**Rating** T  
_

_**Word Count:** 250_

_**Challenge Given:** Choose one major decision a character has made on the show, then have them choose a different path.  
_

~o~0~o~_  
_

**What Might Have Been**

Merlin sprinted into the Court Sorcerer's chambers, slamming the door behind him as he raced to his cluttered desk; blue eyes wild and haunted.

"No, no ..." he muttered pushing things aside frantically. "Won't let this happen ... not to Arthur ... I can't ..."

Grabbing a magical gem, he ran to another desk, his eyes glowing gold as a bottle flew into his hand from the far corner, before sitting down, pushing his mid length hair out of his eyes and scratching his short beard. He knew he was breaking all the rules but, he didn't care, it had to be done – Destiny owed him.

Merlin cast the spell and disappeared.

He re-appeared in the central corridor and instantly fell to the floor, disorientated. Jumping up with surprising ease he held out am arm to note an especially skinny wrist poking out from a tatty red shirt and, with a laugh, he moved his hands to his head to note short hair and a clean shaven face. It had worked! He'd travelled back in time to the first year he'd arrived in Camelot.

Then he heard it.

"Help!"

The sound of a small scared child's voice in his head. Mordred.

"Help me. Please!"

Merlin moved into the square and saw the lad, wrapped in his green cloak; blue eyes visible even from here and gritted his teeth as he realised what he was going to have to do.

For Arthur ... this is for Arthur.

"The boy's over there!" Merlin shouted to the guards.

xoxOxox


	7. A Remedy to Cure all Ills

_**Rating** K+  
_

_**Word Count:** 150_

_**Challenge Given:** Explore existing events, add an extra scene or explore what might have happened in the immediate aftermath of the episode that has been asigned to you.  
_

~o~0~o~_  
_

**1.06 A Remedy to Cure all Ills**

Gaius entered his chambers thoughtfully, frustrated by the conversation he'd just had with the king. "In the fight against magic you're the one person I can trust," he'd said. The physician sighed at the irony.

"Gaius, you're back!" Merlin quickly moved something behind his back and his broad smile looked far too false to be reassuring.

"What have you got there?" he asked suspiciously.

"Where?" Gaius just stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "Well, you see ..." Merlin moved his hands forward to reveal a familiar looking box and winced.

"I thought I told you to destroy those beetles?"

"Oh, I did but ..." Again Gaius waited. "One escaped and I caught him, but then he just ... looked at me."

"Looked at you?"

"Yes, it was quite pathetic really and so I thought perhaps ...?"

"No, Merlin," Gaius replied with a long suffering sigh, "You cannot keep an Elanthia beetle as a pet."

xoxOxox


	8. Modesty

**Rating **K

**Word Count:** 200

**Challenge Given:** Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much.

~o~0~o~

**Modesty**

"Right," said King Arthur handing Merlin some parchment. "I've decided to gift some land and titles to various people who have been of help to me during the last few years. What do you think of that list?"

The pair were sitting at the large table in Arthur's chambers, a now regular occurrence as the young warlock slowly started to take on the role of personal advisor to the young king.

"This all seems to be in order," Merlin replied scanning the parchment in front of him, "But who is this last person? You don't mention a name."

"I should think that would be obvious," Arthur replied, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "Who is the one person who has done the most for Camelot in recent years?"

"Is it Gwen?" Merlin guessed with a small frown. "I suppose she should have some land of her own – even as Queen she ..."

"No," Arthur interrupted in an exasperated tone. "Not Guinevere."

"Oh, Gwaine then? Although perhaps you should talk to him first, he might just ..."

"Honestly, Merlin, I thought you were just pretending to be an idiot all these years."

"What? Who else could it be? Leon, Elyan, Percival?"

"Merlin!"

"What?"

~o~0~o~


	9. Wedding Night

**Rating **T

**Word Count:** 300

**Challenge Given:** Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces.

~o~0~o~

**Wedding Night**

Arthur was excited but highly nervous as he entered the bedchambers. The worry was for himself to a certain extent but more for Guinevere. She must be scared and worried, he thought, and he really wanted their wedding night to be special for her.

His new wife was wearing a thin over-gown on top of a cream nightdress with her long hair tied into a single plait trailing in front of her left shoulder. Arthur frowned at the sight and moved towards her without a word, picked up the braid and slowly unravelled it until her thick, black hair was loose and tumbling around her shoulders just as it should be.

Guinevere looked up at him shyly through long eyelashes and Arthur found his breath catch at the sight as he struggled to control the sudden desire he felt.

Then he saw the twinkle in her eyes and quickly realised her shyness was all an act - a point proved as she untied the over-gown and dropped it to the floor, watching him closely to observe his reaction. Her nightdress was off the shoulder and cut so low that Arthur wondered how it was staying up at all. He quickly removed his own shirt and saw Gwen's eyes widen as she slowly walked towards him, placed both hands against his bare chest and looked up at him.

Distracted by the sight of the beautiful curves her nightdress was now exposing, he didn't see her muscles flex until it was too late. With one strong push from her, he soon found himself falling backwards onto the bed and was suddenly lying flat on his back on the bed with Guinevere on top with a highly wicked look on her face.

Arthur grinned back, as all his concerns about the night quickly disappeared.

~o~0~o~


	10. The Reveal

**Rating **K

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge Given:** Write about something you would love to see happen in Series 5. Doesn't have to fall in line with the spoilers we already know about. Doesn't even have to be plausible. Hold the writing team hostage and do it your way.

~o~0~o~

**The Reveal**

There was nowhere to hide. Most of Camelot had been gazing up at the balcony whilst their beloved king and queen addressed them, but were now staring in shock as Morgana suddenly appeared and held the royal party captive with magic.

This was it, then. The moment Merlin had been dreading since that first day when he was the one looking up at this balcony and listening to a Pendragon rant about magic.

He stepped forward confidently, Morgana's spell no hindrance, and now every single eye was on him.

Then he held both arms out and his eyes flashed gold.

xoxOxox


	11. There is no Other Way

**Rating **K+

**Word Count:** 300

**Challenge Given:** Choose the pairing you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why that couple appeals to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite ship, please just choose a pairing you really like from the show.

_(A/N = Okay, so we all know Mergana is my favourite, but I wouldn't describe the pairing as 'lovely' so I looked for something else.)_

~o~0~o~

**There is no Other Way**

"Who is it?" Alice asked the cloaked figure outside her door.

"Gaius. Please, let me in."

"What are you doing here?"

The king's physician entered and lowered the hood to reveal his face. She threw her arms around her beloved and he pulled her close.

"I've seen Uther's latest list, Alice, and you're on it." She felt him shake as he held her more tightly.

"Me? But I'm a healer, I only use magic for good."

"All practitioners Uther's saying now. Alice, I took your name off the list but it won't be long before you're mentioned again. You have to leave."

"You're coming too, of course."

"No, I can't. I have to stay here."

She pulled away from him abruptly. "You can't, we're to be married next month."

"I know, but I need you to be safe."

"But I thought Uther pardoned you because you were a healer?"

"No, he pardoned me because I swore never again to practice magic, and to help him in his quest."

"You can't! Gaius!"

"It's the only way I can help. If I leave, Uther will kill them all anyway. If I stay, there's a chance I may be able to save some."

"But … I love you."

"I love you too." He managed a weak smile. "I'm sure this is just temporary and Uther will change his mind."

"He won't. He's mad!"

"Alice, that's not fair. He's my friend, he's grief stricken and I cannot abandon him any more than I can watch you die. This is the only way."

"Find another way!"

"Alice ..." He embraced her again.

"Please come with me."

"When this is all over I'll send for you, I promise. I'll get Uther to change his mind. I have to believe that my old friend is still in there somewhere.

xoxOxox

_**A/N:** The Purge story has fascinated me since the first time it was mentioned. If 'filler' films are made, I hope this is one of them. Writing this has now inspired me to write my own Purge Fic. The hints we've been given about Uther and Gaius reminds me of Arthur/Merlin gone wrong. :(_

**_OT A/N:_**

_1) I've just started writing the sequel to "An Unexpected Job"! :D Fingers crossed this inspiration lasts._

_2) If you want to show off your Merlin fanfiction somewhere else, do come and join us at .com. I've found a great photo that goes with this chapter there!_

xoxOxox


	12. Merlin

**Rating **K+

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge Given:** None. I just needed to get this out of my system.

~o~0~o~

**Merlin**

Today the sun was shining brightly but it felt so dark and cold. I had lost myself somewhere along the line – fallen into such a deep, black hole that I had no idea how I could return.

Sometimes I wish they could appreciate what I've done for them, what I continue to do. But, how can I ask for their trust when I have spent so long lying? How can I demand their respect when I have lost faith in my own abilities?

How can I hope to be seen for what I am when I no longer recognise myself?

~o~0~o~


	13. Lost in Translation

**Rating **K

**Word Count:** 250

**Challenge Given:** Write about the emotions/meaning behind a kiss between two characters. This can be a romantic kiss, or you can write about a platonic kiss between friends, a familial gesture of affection, whatever you like! Just make sure it's about kissing. :)

~o~0~o~

**Lost In Translation**

With an exaggerated wave of her arm and a long spell uttered in her beautiful lilting voice, Morgana aimed the enchantment at Arthur so quickly that even Merlin was too slow to react.

"Really, Morgana, isn't that a bit childish?" Merlin chided as he looked down at her handiwork, "This spell is the stuff of fairy tales."

"Croak," Arthur agreed.

"Ah, but the real beauty of the Frog Prince Enchantment is ..."

"Croak!"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty … Frog _King_ Enchantment ..." She laughed loudly whilst the amphibian looked up at his Court Sorcerer with a vaguely accusing stare.

"Don't worry, Arthur, I've got it all under control," Merlin whispered as the frog somehow managed to roll its eyes in response.

"Anyway," Morgana said, "This spell can only be broken by the kiss of love and seeing Gwen's not here..." She started to laugh again.

"Except that you got the spell wrong," Merlin replied calmly.

"What? What would you know about it … peasant?"

"You used the wrong word, Morgana. Trust you to misunderstand love. I believe you meant 'brýdlufe' but what you actually said was 'bróðorscipe'."

"Ah ...?"

"It means brotherly love, rather than bridal love, of course," Merlin continued with a shrug. He looked down at the frog on his hand and gave a long suffering sigh. "The things I do for you, prat," he complained before placing a gentle kiss on top of Arthur's head.

~o~0~o~

_**OT A/N: **Good news. Chapter 1 of An Unexpected Vision - the sequel to An Unexpected Job - is due out this Friday 7th September! :)_


	14. A Quiet Afternoon?

_**Rating **K_

_**Word Count:** 300_

_**Challenge Given:** Write about a character on the show using magic, with unexpected results. You can write about an incident that has already happened on the show, or you can come up with a magical mishap of your own._

~o~0~o~

**A Quiet Afternoon?**

For once Merlin had a whole afternoon to himself. Several hours where he could just read and study in total peace and quiet. No errands for Gaius, no training with Arthur, no speeches to write and no meetings to attend.

~o~0~o~

"Merlin, I don't suppose I could trouble you ...?"

"No, Gaius. Not right now. I need to study this."

~o~0~o~

"Merlin, mate, is there any chance that..?"

"No, Gwaine. I'm busy this afternoon."

"It's just..."

"Bye, Gwaine."

~o~0~o~

"I wonder if you could..?"

"Sorry, but I need to finish this."

~o~0~o~

"Merlin?"

"No! Go away!"

It was rare for Merlin to loose his temper but, honestly, it had been one interruption after the other all afternoon. Was it really too much to ask for him to have a little time to himself?

~o~0~o~

When Gwen came into his room an hour later, his head slumped onto his book in defeat.

"Why me?" he asked of no-one in particular.

"Merlin, when did you last see Arthur?" the queen asked, panic obvious in her voice.

"Not since this morning. Why? What's wrong?"

"He's gone, we can't find him anywhere."

The warlock frowned as he started to remember something. "Well, actually, I think he might have come to see me earlier."

"You … think?" Gwen asked.

"Well I was really busy and I'd had so many interruptions and …" Merlin's skin had always been pale, but all remaining colour suddenly drained from his cheeks. "Oh ..."

"Merlin. What is it?"

"I told him to go away."

Gwen seemed more amused than shocked by this. "And?"

"I-I think I might know what happened," Merlin replied with a forced grin as he wondered exactly how he was going to reverse his unintentional spell.

~o~0~o~


	15. The Cold Knight

_**Rating **__K+_

_**Word Count:**__ 150_

_**Challenge Given:**__Choose one of the Knights of Camelot and give him a unique personality quirk of your choosing. You can write this drabble about Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon or Elyan._

We don't often get a deeper look into the knights' personalities, which gives us a perfect opportunity to explore.

_**A/N:**__ Especially interesting seeing the film these two are currently producing! _

~o~0~o~

**A Cold Knight**

"Honestly, Percival, aren't you cold?" Gwaine asked. He'd not commented on his friend's sleeveless state before, but they'd been travelling steadily north for some time and now it was starting to snow.

"Yes," Percival replied simply, a gentle smile on his face. He liked feeling cold.

This preference had started shortly after he'd been apprenticed to the village blacksmith and discovered the delight of going out into the cold evening air at the end of the day. When Cenred's men attacked, the lad had survived by hiding in an alcove right next to the raging forge. He couldn't remember how long he'd stayed there, trembling with fear and sweating from the heat, but there were times where he thought that a quick death by the sword would be preferable to a slow one being roasted alive.

From that day on, being cold had always made him feel safe.

~o~0~o~


	16. Lust

_**Rating T**  
_

_**Word Count:** 300_

_**Challenge Given:** __The objective of this challenge is to use one of the seven deadly sins as the theme for your response. These are: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony._

~o~0~o~

**Lust **

How could something so wrong, feel so right? He shouldn't be having such powerful feelings for someone he'd only seen a few times and hadn't even met properly.

In Ealdor, Will and Tom would often talk about the girls and their curves and how they made them feel, but Merlin had never joined in with these conversations, always feeling awkward and embarrassed for himself, and cross at the boys for reducing the girls to mere objects of desire.

All that had changed when he'd arrived in Camelot, however. First it was a brief glimpse at a window, then the sight of smooth bare skin through the changing screen. Tonight in the Hall it was worse – or better? The sight of her in that dress - or what little there was of it - had been enough to undo him completely. Her arms and even her shoulders were uncovered, her beautiful curves moving under the dark red dress, giving tempting hints at what might lie underneath. Then there was that smile, and those lip. Just the thought of what it might feel like to kiss their promised sweetness brought a rush of heat to his cheeks – amongst other places.

That evening had been both torture and bliss and now, lying in bed, Merlin was unable to close his eyes without seeing her perfection all over again.

"So wrong," he complained, as he attempted to fight these powerful feelings of desire and realised that he was failing dismally. Something was drawing him to the lady Morgana like a moth to a flame, and Merlin felt a strange fear at the thought, a suddenly premonition that she really was dangerous and that his desire for her could very well be his undoing.

Unfortunately, right at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

~o~0~o~


	17. Golden

_**Rating **K+ (A tiny hint of slash)  
_

_**Word Count:** 300_

_**Challenge Given:** Take your randomly generated character(s), colour, and emotion, and write a drabble based around those three concepts.__._

_Character: Merlin  
Colour: Yellow  
Emotion: Flirting_

_**A/N:** Set shortly after 2.03 – The Nightmare Begins - when Arthur thinks that Merlin is courting Morgana. Getting closer to writing true Merthur ;)_

~o~0~o~

**Golden**

"Merlin, what are these?" Arthur asked his manservant.

"Flowers?"

"Yes, I can see that, but why are they here?"

"Well, yesterday you seemed upset that I didn't get you any."

"I was just teasing you for giving some to Morgana," the prince explained.

"Really? I seemed to remember you saying that you wanted some to show how much I cared." Merlin grinned at the prince's horrified look.

"I … did … not ..." Arthur complained.

"No? 'I heard Morgana got some. I assumed you'd be putting them in all the rooms. Or is she the only one to receive a token of your affections?'" Merlin quoted.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Arthur suddenly grinned. "Or are you saying that you do have feelings for me?"

"Well, I did choose them especially for you." Merlin wondered how far he could push this.

"Right …?"

"Yellow to match your hair," he intoned dramatically. "Behold the way the sun reflects off their petals even as it lights your golden locks and bathes us in your royal perfection."

"Merlin, have you been drinking?"

"For you are like the sun god and we are all blinded by your great beauty. Destined to follow you as ..." Merlin paused and then blushed, as he noted Arthur's suspicious look.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" The prince asked, his face unreadable.

"Ah, sorry. Shall I take the flowers away?"

"No!" Arthur exclaimed and Merlin stared at him. "No," Arthur said more quietly. "You can leave them they're very ... nice."

"Yes, Sire," Merlin said grinning as he left. He turned for just long enough to see Arthur gently stroking one of the bright yellow petals.

~o~0~o~


	18. He Hates Me

_**Rating **K  
_

_**Word Count:** 300_

_**Challenge Given:** Write about one character complaining about another. Whether they're silently fuming, commiserating with a friend, or grousing so loudly that the entire kingdom can hear them, let them vent their frustrations through you!_

_**Info:** Set a couple of months after Merlin arrived in Camelot._

~o~0~o~

**He Hates Me**

Leon walked into the armoury to return his crossbow late one night to discovered a familiar figure with black hair and tatty brown jacket, hunched over a sword.

"Merlin?"

"Oh, hello, Sir Leon," the boy sighed dramatically.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"He hates me."

"Who does?"

"Arthur."

"Why would you say that?"

Merlin looked up from his task and shot the knight a look of total disbelief. "Seriously? You must have heard him. He shouts at me, insults me and then gives me all these extra chores even though he knows I have to work for Gaius too."

"Merlin, trust me. Arthur doesn't hate you. If he did you'd have been fired after a week."

"He's probably thinking about it," Merlin continued morosely.

"Now, I'll tell you who he really does hate," Leon continued. "Sir Robert."

"Really? I don't think I've seen him interact with that knight much."

"Exactly, that's the point." Leon sat on the other side of the bench and smiled at Merlin's confused expression.

"I still don't understand."

"He confessed it to me recently, although I can't remember why the subject came up now. Anyway, I expressed my surprise and made much the same observation as you just have and, do you know what he said to me?"

"No."

"To be honest, Sir Leon, I can't be bothered to think up insults for a low life like him. I'd rather save my breath for someone who's worth the effort."

"What? You're telling me that all abuse he gives me is his way of showing he cares?"

"Of course. I thought you understood that. I always assumed you were insulting him for exactly the same reason."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** I know we didn't see Leon until Series 2 but in 3.13 we learn that he grew up with Gwen so I like to think that he's always been there in the background somewhere._


	19. The Voices Unheard

_**Rating **K  
_

_**Word Count:** 300_

_**Challenge Given:** Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective._

**A/N**: Set during 4.01 shortly after Drea's meeting with Arthur.

~o~0~o~

**The Voices Unheard**

"Hello, Audrey?"

Camelot's cook looked up from her work to see Merlin standing at the kitchen entrance.

"What do you want," she grumbled.

"Ah … I've brought someone to see you," the lad replied with an overly bright grin.

Audrey's glare instantly softened when she saw the young woman standing next to him with wide, tear filled eyes. "Well, don't just stand there, child. Come on in," she said kindly.

"Her name's Drea," Merlin explained. "She lost her family in the attacks and, Arthur... ah, Prince Arthur said we would find her work."

"Y-you don't need to," the girl stammered. "I mean, everyone's been so good to me but..."

"Nonsense," Audrey replied sharply. "The very same attacks have left us short handed anyway. Emma here will show you the ropes." She looked back up at Merlin. "Well, why are you still here?"

"Ah yes, right. I really should get back to Arthur before the prat sends a search party looking for me." He waved to a couple of the kitchen girls, offering them another goofy grin as he left and Audrey raised her eyes as Emma giggled and whispered something to Olwen.

"He's not very respectful of the prince, is he?" Drea commented quietly. "Seeing he's just a servant." She looked up in surprise as everyone laughed at her comment.

"First lesson you need to learn in this castle, Drea," Audrey replied as she handed her a dirty pot to wash. "Don't even try to define the relationship between Prince Arthur and Merlin.

"He's not a servant?" she asked, confused.

"Merlin is just … Merlin, and a law unto himself," she replied with a sigh. "You'll see what I mean soon enough."

~o~0~o~


	20. A Score to Settle

_**Rating **K+  
_

_**Word Count:** 100_

_**Challenge Given:** Write about a moment on the show where a character did something that really annoyed you. Vent your feelings, and show us exactly why that character/situation made you so angry._

_**A/N**: Set during 1.02. Regarding Uther's dismissive attitude towards Arthur during the tournament._

* * *

**A Score To Settle**

"I trust you will make me proud."

Arthur winced slightly as Uther clapped a strong hand on his back. The comment could have been encouraging, but the king's tone of voice left Arthur in no doubt that he would never be forgiven if he lost.

He didn't know why he was surprised. No matter how hard he tried he never gained the parental approval he so desperately craved.

He was a disappointment, that much was obvious. He had done his very best to be the son that Uther desired but it seemed that nothing he did was ever good enough.

~o~0~o~


	21. Haunting

_**Rating** K+  
_

_**Word Count:** 250_

_**Challenge Given:** Series 3: Beyond Words: Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum. __You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble._

Word: **Haunting**  
Definition: remaining in the consciousness; not quickly forgotten. _You may also use: haunted_

_**A/N:** Had this prompt in my 'ideas' folder since April 2011 and it came instantly to mind when I saw the word._

* * *

**Haunting**

For two long days all the children of Camelot had remained in a deep trance.

For two long days King Arthur had pondered, discussed and worried about whether or not he should give into the sorcerer's blackmail demands.

For two long days, Merlin had been sitting up in his tiny room, whittling away at a long, thin piece of wood, refusing to attend to anything else.

"Your time is up, Arthur Pendragon," the dark haired man intoned. "As we have lost our children to Camelot, so Camelot will lose its children to us."

Then the sorcerer clicked his fingers and every child stood and left their homes, walking stiffly down the road out of the town, deaf and blind to the distraught cries of their families.

Suddenly, from the direction of the castle, came the most beautifully haunting music that any had ever heard. Turning, the adults saw the familiar, tall figure of the king's manservant, striding out from the castle gatehouse, playing a small, wooden pipe.

The children stopped their march, tipping their heads curiously; listening. They paused for a moment, apparently pulled in two different directions, before turning in unison and waiting for Merlin to catch up with them.

Only the children saw the young man's eyes glow briefly gold before he put the pipe back to his lips and resumed his haunting tune. Then, turning on his heels, Merlin marched back into Camelot, with every child following him. Skipping and dancing all the way home.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** Most of the drabbles I've posted here are a response to the 'Series 1' challenge at The Heart of Camelot. However, I skipped the 'Series 2' set of twenty because (a) I'm not that inspired by song title challenges and (b) I wanted to catch up on Series 1 and concentrate on other stuff. (Especially 'Born of the Dragon'.) _

_However, this Series 3 word set seems fun and I'm already half way through writing the final chapter of BOTD so, I'll be continuing to add to this 'fic' now too. Probably once a week - maybe more frequently once BOTD is roughly written._

_1/3/13_


	22. Magnetic

_**Rating** K+  
_

_**Word Count:** 200_

_**Challenge Given:** Series 3: Beyond Words: Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum. __You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble._

Word: **Magnetic**  
Definition: exerting a strong attractive power or charm. _You may also use: magnetically, magnetism_

_**A/N:** Instantly came to mind with all the S1 and S2 research I'm doing for 'All Our Secrets'._

* * *

**Magnetic**

Morgana was accustomed to men getting too close to her. Some lord or another, and not always a young one, would take a step forward into her personal space with a lecherous smirk, and Morgana would gently take an answering step back with a polite smile; an automatic reaction, as if something invisible had pushed her away from him.

She never sought such attention, never moved herself close to a male unless he was escorting her officially.

With one notable exception.

Merlin wasn't that important or remarkable; just a servant. Which meant that she should have even less reason to be intimate with him than with the nobles and yet, when she'd first seen Sophia, Morgana had moved right up to him before she'd realised, almost grabbing Merlin's wrist in her haste to find out the young woman's identity. Then, in her chambers whilst looking after the druid boy, the pair had been so close at times that anyone watching would have thought it scandalous.

And yet, she couldn't seem to help herself. There was something about Merlin that drew her in. She had no idea what the strange force was, but it was almost as if he were magnetic.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_8/3/13_


	23. Ethereal

_**Rating** K+  
_

_**Word Count:** 250_

_**Challenge Given:** Series 3: Beyond Words: Write 100-300 words as a response to this prompt, making sure you don't go above 400 at the absolute maximum. __You may use whatever genre, characters, pairings, ratings you like, but you MUST include the word below in your drabble._

Word: **Ethereal**  
Definition: light, airy, or tenuous; heavenly or celestial. You may also use: ethereally, ethereality; etherealness

_**A/N:** Inspired by an upcoming chapter of 'All Our Secrets' ;)_

_Spoiler warning: **Set after 5x13**_

* * *

**Ethereal**

Merlin was missing.

Ever since his belated return from Camlann this wasn't especially unusual, but Gwen knew how easily her Court Sorcerer lost track of time nowadays and his presence was urgently required at this afternoon's vital meeting.

So, the queen of Camelot changed into her most casual clothes and set off towards the lake of Avalon, secretly happy for an excuse to visit her late husband once again.

~o~0~o~

The day was warm and the woodland alive with nature's music and art; overflowing with the fresh, bright greenery of spring. As Gwen approached the lake everything became even more vibrant; the trees seemed to whisper, the animals approached her without fear, and she was quite certain she saw small, bright movements on the edge of her vision, accompanied by tiny, high-pitched giggles.

Merlin was sitting cross-legged and naked in the centre of all this magic; his pale skin reflecting the greenery surrounding him and giving it a strange hue, whilst pollen, floating seeds and insects swirled gently around him in a lazy, golden spiral light. He'd lost weight, Gwen noted sadly, his lithe form much as it had been ten years ago, with his distinctive facial features adding to the impression that he wasn't of this world. Given what Merlin had told her recently, perhaps he wasn't.

With one last glance at the ethereal figure meditating in front of her, Gwen heaved a huge sigh and turned back towards Camelot, wondering what excuse she could give her lords this time.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_27/3/13_


End file.
